Suzuna Taki
Suzuna Taki (瀧 鈴音, Taki Suzuna) is the self-appointed cheerleader captain for the Deimon Devil Bats and Natsuhiko's younger sister. Appearance Suzuna is a short, cute girl with chin-length blue hair that frames her face, as well as bangs that fall over her nose. She's usually shown wearing either her cheerleading outfit or her school uniform, usually with a pair of roller blades. She's very self-conscious about her chest. Personality Suzuna is a cheerful, outgoing girl who has a lot of friends. History Suzuna is a cute blue-haired girl who's always wearing rollerblades. She came to the United States and hitched a ride with one of the bikers of a bike gang. Sena first met her after he got lost halfway through the Death March and was surrounded by a whole lot of American bikers - Sena being Sena, he couldn't really communicate with them. However, one biker mentioned the words 'Japanese girl', 'Football player', and 'Japan', and Sena assumed said biker was talking about Mamori, and immediately went off in search of the aforementioned Japanese girl. The 'Japanese girl' term was actually referring to Suzuna, and 'Football player' Natsuhiko, her brother. Suzuna was looking for her brother, and in that same respect, met up with the 'Football player' assuming that it was Natsuhiko. The bikers then assumed they were boyfriend and girlfriend (cheering them on with "C'mon, hug! Kiss! Hug!", but the fact was that Suzuna and Sena were not in a relationship). She eventually finds her brother and jumps and rolls her skates across his back while still on her feet as punishment for taking the family savings to fly to America. She also witnesses Sena in action as Eyeshield 21. Later, Suzuna follows the team back to Japan after her brother accepts Sena's offer to join the Devil Bats (he didn't get picked for the American football team he was trying to enter). She then becomes a cheerleader for the Devil Bats even though she's not from Deimon High School (and the captain for the otherwise all-American cheerleading team). Now, the club has a second female member in the group. Fitting to her fiery personality and dislike of being by her surname, Suzuna loudly cheers for the Devil Bats, no matter what the situation as long as it's a competition, and gives many of them nicknames, even Hiruma. Suzuna is built like that of a young girl, and is often teased mercilessly by others because of that. One thing to note is that she does not like to be addressed by her family name or be called Miss, (in Japanese, using the term 'san') however she does not mind being called Suzuna-ojōchan (little miss, young lady or even madame) by Doboroku. In the anime, Suzuna was introduced earlier in the timeline as a part-time reporter, working for the magazine American Football Monthly to discover Eyeshield 21's identity. Her reason was to find her long-lost brother, whom she suspected was Eyeshield 21. Realizing that Eyeshield 21 was too short, however, she then leaves for America due to a tip from Hiruma. She later meets up with the Devil Bats during their Death March training. She even came up with the Devil Bats cheer: GO! GO! LET'S GO! GO! GO! DEVIL! FLY! FLY! BATS! RUN! RUN! BATS! COME ON! COME ON! 21! EYESHIELD 21! 21! COME ON OUT, EYESHIELD 21! Relationships Trivia *The first time Sena and Monta (and Yukimistu in the anime) saw her in her cheerleading outfit, they were shocked as if they had just seen a ghost (here she teases Sena about liking her). She even made a special cheerleading outfit for Mamori and Monta was extremely happy to see it (he had a massive nosebleed there and then). *Hiruma managed to get American cheerleaders for the team mostly via threatening them (two of the cheerleaders appear to look distinctively like the two American girls who were featured in an episode in the anime). *In the 100th chapter (a whole chapter consisting of cute 4-column panel omake), Suzuna got Mamori to wear the Eyeshield 21 clothes. As she puts the visored helmet onto a resisting Mamori's head, that is when Monta suddenly walks in, believing that was Sena with Suzuna, and from the angle he was standing it looked like they were kissing. *Her catchphrase is a loud "YA!" (translated as "YEAH!"). *She does not like being addressed as 'San' or by her last name. She demanded that Sena (and anyone who usesd 'San' with her) call her by her first name, to their embarrassment. (in Japanese culture, this is usually done between close friends or couples) Perhaps she does not like a very formal treat for herself. However, she gladly accepts being addressed as 'Chan'. *Suzuna claims to have little interest in romantic relationships of her own, but is always interested in those of other people. Whenever a prospective couple is mentioned, part of Suzuna's hair sticks up and spins like a radar, locking onto the unfortunate target (usually Mamori regarding Hiruma) before bombarding him/her with questions of their relationship. *She had a habit of making nicknames for people that she thinks makes them cuter. She called Hiruma "You-nii" (much to the shock of the other members, although Hiruma doesn't seem to mind as much), Jumonji as "Monjii", Kuroki as "Kurokki", Toganou as "Toga", Komusubi as "Komusubicchi" (this was also used by Mizumachi), Yukimitsu as "Yukki" (though he was her senior, although not from the same school), Tetsuo Ishimaru as "Tet-chan", Gen "Musashi" Takekura as "Musha-syan", Mamori as "Mamo-nee" (though Riku calls her this as well), Shien "Kid" Mushakonoji as "Kiddon", Cerberus as "Ceru", both Doburoku-sensei and Pig-Berus as "Burokki" (Much to Doburoku's chagrin). In fact, the only person that Suzuna doesn't make a nickname for is Sena, which might actually imply that she thinks Sena's name is fine as it is, and doesn't need a nickname to know that she acknowledges him. *In several scenes, it has been implied that she has feelings toward Sena, though this has not yet been confirmed. It may also be interpreted that likewise, Sena may have feelings for Suzuna, based on his protective actions towards her. Examples include numerous instances when Suzuna leaps from high places and Sena purposely places himself beneath her to cushion her fall, perhaps by the own Sena's nature to help to anyone, although both of them claim to have tried to avoid each other at the same time and by the same way, so ending with a collision. Also, when Mizumachi attempts to peek into the girls' side of the bath house, Sena tries to stop him after hearing that Suzuna is there as well (manga only). And when Sena finally reveals his identity in the game against the Bando Spiders, Suzuna gives a squeal of overjoyed excitement and declares that she was "waiting for this," and immediately begins to cheer him on using his name. After being exhausted in the game against the Spiders, Sena collapsed in Suzuna's arms (he was walking almost asleep and thinking about the game, so he did not notice if someone was in front of him); although she was initially embarrassed, she supported him. Additionally, in chapter 241, Suzuna reacts to the possibility of Sena dating the Dinosaurs' team manager with worry, though Mamori thinks that it is because Suzuna thinks of Sena like a little brother. In response, Suzuna says that her feelings are different since the time she met him, but she does not elaborate on this. Also in the 7th ending of Eyeshield 21 (EP 127+) it show's Suzuna holding up Sena's Shirt to dry and the ending also shows the silhouette of Sena and Suzuna holding hands. In chapter 275, Suzuna was wearing a dress, and wanted Sena to say that she looked beautiful. Sena did think so, but he was too shy to say it outright (he was actually also really surprised). *At the end of the anime, Suzuna and Sena are seen shopping together, while being spied on by Mamori, Monta, Togano and Kuroki (the one with Binoculars). There is another man in the background by many doubt he is Jumonji. *During the anime when Sena tried to practice dodging the mammoth attack in a wrestling ring. Suzuna as one of the spectators, seems to be more concerned than Monta or Homer and the fact when Sena woke up after collapsing, he is laying his head on Suzuna. *She was the first person who noticed that Sena grew taller. *She is extremely good at ice skating. *In investigation file #045 it's mentioned that Suzuna owns a hamster. References }} Navigation Category:Female Category:Eyeshield 21 characters Category:Deimon Devil Bats Category:Cheerleader